Gold
by Salem4ver
Summary: All the info of this story is bellow before the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**[** ** _Gold_** **, is about all the gold saints being girls. Aiolos is alive for this story's sake. I won't describe the girls just scroll back up to the picture. I might include some detail but I'm not good at it. Also, making an appearance is…the gold saints of lost canvas! You can already see the parings, can't you? Just for your info three of the girls are going to have to have their names changed. Aldebaran's girl name will be "Alde". Shion's girl name will be "Aria". Dohko's girl name will be "Tora". OCs Bones and Kodo are in this. Bones is a male German Shepard with wings that match Kodo's. Bonus characters: Ilias, Lugonis, and Krest!]**

 **Part one**

Laughter, talking, drinking, partying was heard throughout the Sanctuary of Athena. The Holy Wars where finally over at long last. Zeus, the king of the gods ordered a peace treaty with all the gods. Everyone agreed, but after a long time of arguments from Hades and Poseidon. All the warriors were allowed to live their own lives as they saw fit. But of course, the way the lived had to stay in the permeameters of the peace treaty. After the treaty was signed Hades got back his wife Persephone back. Seiya and his friends went back to Japan to live their lives with their love ones. Now, Athena stood on her balcony watching the party unfold. She stood next to Hades who was here under his big brother's order. Lucky him. His wife was back in the underworld for some reason even Hades didn't know. They stood watching their warriors get along. In this time, all of Athena's gold saints where girls. Athena loved how Pope Aria and Libra Tora resembled to gold saints from her past life she knew. Aires Shion and Libra Dohko. Both had passed on during the final battle.

"Athena," He spoke after a while. She turns to meet his gaze. "I was wondering if you wanted to see your pope and gold saints from the past again?"

She blinks at him. "R-Really uncle? You'll allow them to return to the land of the living?" She asks making sure that was what he was saying. He nods.

"With my brothers' help they can stay in the land of the living until they die of dieses or old age." He explains. Her eyes water slightly. "Don't you dare water up! Because then I might." He warns. They laugh. It was good to be family again.

"I'd love that. I know my gold saints of this era would love that. I told them many tales. I know Lulu would just love to meet Kodo." Athena explains with a laugh.

Hades smiles at her. "I'll tell my brothers right away." He says and walks to his carriage.

"Can't wait to see how they're going to react to this time of peace." Athena giggles.

Hades laughs. "I know I think they might want to return to the underworld." They laugh again. When Hades reaches the carriage, he sees the three judges stand by it, waiting for him. He had them more out of his shadow now. He found that his warriors where more valuable then he thought and that he was lucky to have them. The carriage took off into the sky. He looks down at Athena how is waving goodbye to him. And smiling at him. She waves until the carriage is out of sight. She giggles and realizes she needs to get things ready. She knew it wouldn't take long for her father and uncles to bring them back. She needed to tell the girls were going have visitors and to make sure all their personal stuff wasn't anywhere the boys would go through. She hurries into her temple smiling and giggling. She could picture their reactions. Mainly Bones and Kodo going off an exploitation spire. Both love to watch things explode. She sees Aiolia hugging Regulus until he couldn't breathe. Death-Mask also known as Angelia would flip off Manigoldo in a heartbeat. She could see the screaming match after she told him what the middle finger means now. She could see Tora and Dohko stare at each other like they saw a ghost because they look so alike. Milo and Kardia flirting with each other. Camus and Degel talk about things they learned through books. Mu and Shion talk about the cloths. Alde show Aldebaran how to cook. Aiolos and Sisyphus just standing their uncomfortably. The two pairs of twins trying to understand each other. El Cid totally in disbelief that a girl like Shura mastered Excalibur. Shaka and Asmita mediate wanting to kill each other. That's going to be fun. She sighs and sends for them. She knew this was going to fun.

 **[Couple hours later]**

Pope Aria, her daughter Aires Mu, Taurus Alde, Gemini Sage and Kannon, Cancer Death-Mask, Leo Aiolia, Virgo Shaka, Scorpio Milo, Sagittarius Aiolos, Capricorn Shura, Aquarius Camus, and finally Pisces Aphrodite enter the room wearing their gold cloths, while Aria was in her best Pope robes. All bow before the goddess. Athena smiles at them.

"My lovely saints, I have a surprise for you all. Some old friends of Sanctuary will be returning in a couple days maybe a couple hours depending on hold long they take. I want you to meet and know they'll be staying with you in your temples. Not in your rooms. But I ask that you make sure all of your personal belongings are out of sight in your rooms so they don't find you dairy or something equally personal." She asks them.

Aria looks up. "May I ask about there "visitors"? As one of the people in charge of your safety I must ask."

"They are friends, I promise. Where is Bones?" She asks not seeing him.

Bones enters. "Sorry, I was," He pulls out a dart in his tail. "walking past the drat throwing competition and got a couple darts in my tail." He explains whining lightly. "Damn it hurts." Mu walks over and looks at his tail. "What I miss?"

"Athena is having some old friends over. She isn't sure when they are coming so we girls have to clean up our personal stuff because they're staying with us." Mu explains.

"Names?" Bones asks interested.

Athena giggles. "Their names and who they are a surprise."

"Aw…" Bones moans. The girls laugh and soon Bones does.

"Now please go." Everyone nods and leaves. "Oh, and one more thing you don't need to wear your masks around them." She says. Just who were they? But none of the girls complained at the fact they didn't have to wear their masks around them. The girls took of their masks and smile. All of them break into conversation. All talk about the visitors coming to stay with them. Bones trails behind them wondering if one of the visitors liked to watch things explode and make them explode. But also, to hunt and beat the living crap out of people. Aphrodite waves bye to other girls stopping at her house. Bones doesn't have a house so he helps Aphrodite. The living space of the temple is filled of _Cover Girl_ magazines and beauty supplies.

"Damn you go to the limits." Bones comments making Aphrodite laugh hard.

"Aha! I know. But all these new things for makeup are hard to resist." She explains placing each magazine in a certain spot. Lulu looks at it. Their trays labeled "January", "February", "March", "April", "May", "June", "July", "August", "September", "October", "November", and "December". Bones looks at the date of one of the magazines. One is dated in May. He light grabs it with his mouth placing it in the "May" tray. She has all her magazines issues organized surprisingly for Bones. Bones goes fetching a broom to clear the floor. Bones as a tough time sweeping since he can only walk on all fours. Aphrodite smiles and takes the broom.

"Thanks Bones." She says finishing. Bones puts the broom away. This was the time of year when you could see the Pisces constellation. Depending on what time of year one of the twelve zodiac constellations could be seen he would stay at one of the house corresponding with that constellation. Aphrodite crushes on the couch and Bones hops up and lays his head on her lap comforting her. He was very good at it.

"You know Aphro," He called her by her nickname. "you're beautiful enough or us. I don't think you need to keep finding more ways to be beautiful when you already are." Aphrodite blushes at Bones. The way he saw them was amazing. Which was why the girls loved him so much. She scratches behind his ear. It was his little soft sport. His foot starts kicking and he howls a little. Aphrodite laughs lightly at him. He was so cute when he was like this.

 **[At the Leo house]**

Aiolia growls for the fifth time. She punched her punching bag. Someone staying at her house? She had a good feeling it was going to be a boy. She so, didn't want that. She always kept her personal stuff in her room. So, she didn't have to worry about it. She went through her house a couple times to make sure she didn't leave anything around that she didn't mean to. She throws a fury of punches at the bag.

"Aio," Aiolos her older sister sighs. "why so upset?"

Aiolia walks over patting a towel over her face. "I don't like the fact that someone I don't know is going to be staying at my house with me. They're going to be glad that you exist so I don't beat the living crap out of them." Aiolos laughs hugging her little sister. "Oneesama, can you stay just for tonight?" She asks.

"I'd love to." Aiolos takes Aiolia into her room and the two get ready for bed. Aiolia takes a long warm bath. Aiolos reads one of her sister's comics. Aiolia sinks to her nose in her bath and rises. She leans back. She gets out and chances. She lays on the bed with her sister closing her eyes.

"I love you Oneesama." Aiolia is out like a light.

"I love you too nee-say." She whispers in Aiolia's ear.

 **[One Month later]**

Hades woke early in the morning bare chested. He looks to his side seeing Persephone covering herself with the sheets. He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I love you." He whispers. He gets out of bed and chances into his robes. He leaves the room and walks into a large room with a large fire. "Brothers?" He asks waiting for them. They appear in the flame.

"Hades, I was beginning to worry." Poseidon joked with a knowing look.

"Shut up." Hades growls at him.

Zeus laughs. "Okay, okay enough you both can kill each other later." He jokes. "But down to business. Hades are you ready?" Hades nods. They rise their cosmo and nineteen souls appear and fly into their newly made bodies. They struggle to wake but before they can they are sent to the fist house.

"We should see their faces." Hades says the two nod. Hades hurries back to his room before his love wakes up. It had been a long time since they had been together. He wanted to make up for that lost time.

 **[The first house]**

Mu, Aria and Bones where talking to each other about the cloths while listening to Fifth Harmony a band the girls came to like. A large ball of light appears before the house and they look up in shock. Bone growls and gets in front of it.

"Bones!" Athena calls. "Stand down." The other girls appear. "They are the guests I was telling you about." She smiles. All of them look at her confused. Then the light fades Bones' mouth drops. He sees his idol! Kodo in the flesh. All the girls know who most of the men are expect for four of them. The group opens their eyes and blinks.

"HOLY FUCK!" Bones covers his mouth making all the girls laugh at him. Kodo and the boys look at the dog. The dog just swore. It was funny and shocking. Kardia looks the girls. One looks him but one girl he knew.

The long lavender hair and that staff. Wait… "A-Athena!?" He shouts. Every one of the boys goes wide eyed.

She smiles. "Long time no see." She waves smiling. They bow expect for Kodo who still stares that the dog.

"You talk?" She asks pointing at him.

" _You_ talk?" He snickers. She smiles rising an eyebrow. "Name's Bones. I took your place as ultimate ass kicker." He explains.

She gives him a 'oh, really' look. "That true Bones?"

He nods smiling. "Yep! I am honored to me you! I've looked up to you since I was a pup." He explains. She blushes.

"Aw, thanks pup." She winks at him. He smiles. "I guess you ladies are the gold saints. I think it is good for women to be so. Times surely have changed since we lived the first time." El Cid locks eyes with Shura. A girl mastering Excalibur!? He didn't believe it. She wore his cloth. And where were their masks? The boys stood and got to meet the girls. Aiolia hugs Regulus tightly.

"Aw your cuter in person!" He blushes. Ilias smiles.

"I'm Ilias, his father." She shakes his hand.

She smiles holding Regulus. "Well I can tell that looks run in the family." Both boy lions blush. She laughs. Bones blinks. Kodo notices it.

"What?"

Bones looks at the clock fires. "It's been ten seconds and she isn't beating the living crap out them. She usually beats the living crap out men and does it in many ways. I'm not sure if their Leos or because she finds them cute."

"She really does that?" Kodo asks. He nods. "Damn." She looks over at Death-Mask and Manigoldo. "Who's the Cancer lady?" She asks pointing.

"Death-Mask or Angelia. She changed her name. And she is already flipping him off." Kodo looks at him confused. "See the way she holds up her middle finger?" Kodo nods. "That is how in America people nonverbally say 'F-u-c-k you'." He explains sighing at Death-Mask. Kodo burst into laughter. Girl's got guts. Kodo thought seeing how true her thought was.

"Hey Manigoldo!" She shouts at him. "You do know that finger is nonverbal way to say 'f-u-c-k you', right?"

Kardia starts laughing. "Guts girl!" He shouts at her doing the same.

"WHAT!?" He shouts and growls at her. She smiles at him. They begin to argue. Kodo and Bones laugh. "How dare you!?" Screaming Match! Kodo and Bones roar loudly shutting them up. Sisyphus sighs and looks back at Aiolos.

"So Aiolos, nice to meet you." He says as she smiles. "But not to be rude where are your masks?"

"Athena said we didn't have to wear them around you guys." She explains.

"Hooray!" Kodo shouts rising her two front paws in the air. "That's a good thing!" She says excited. Everyone walks up the stairs. "Bye Shion, Mu." Kodo and Bones wave. The two wave back at them. The group walks up the stairs talking. Next house is Taurus.

"Come on, Aldebaran I'll teach you how to cook one hell of a meal!" Alde grabs his arm pulling him into the kitchen. "See ya later!" She shouts running to the kitchen with a protesting Aldebaran. Kodo snickers at them. What a lovely couple they were going to become. The twins where getting along with the other gender twin. So far so good. Cancer was next the two started their screaming match again when they left. They could hear the shouts from the Leo house. Poor Leos.

"Regulus remind me to kill Death-Mask tomorrow." Aiolia says walking to her punching bag.

He smiles wickedly. "Okay!" Ilias sighs and watches Aiolia punch. She has a lot of power in her fists that was clear. Kodo and Bones wave bye as do the Leos.

"Bye Bones!" Aiolia calls.

"Bye Kodo!" Regulus calls.

Virgo house was scary. Either said a word and both went separate places in the house and began to mediate. Everyone quickly got out of there. Libra was different. Tora made Dohko green tea and the two talk about something. Both chatting up a storm. When the group got to Scorpio, Milo lead Kardia down another hall. Kodo and Bones can only guess what that means after hearing the faint sound of music playing. Both realize and quickly catch up with the group. At Sagittarius Aiolos overs to show him the new target range that was built into the house. Kodo winks and makes the 'go get her tiger' look at Sisyphus. He blushes and makes the 'Shut up/Not a word' face. Capricorn was like Virgo but both went to train. Aquarius was rather pleasant.

"Camus what new books have been placed into the library here?" Krest asks her with a soft smile.

"Well some of the girls have gotten my some of the books for my birthday." She explains while they walk to the library. At Pisces was unexpected for Bones. Aphrodite wasn't feeling well. Bones stays with her in her room sleeping. Bones allowed the boys and Kodo in to help and talk. Athena and the two popes reach the temple. Athena goes into her room to rest while the two popes walk outside on the patio with ice tea.

"So, Aria…Mu is your child?" Sage asks her.

She nods. "I'm proud of her. She has grown so much since she was five." Aria explains sipping her tea. She places it in her lap remembering everything Mu had to go through. "But I am sure you want to know how you were brought back." He nods. "Well, Zeus the king of the gods deiced that it was time for a time of true peace. So, a peace treaty between all the gods was forged. Hades and Poseidon where uninterested in the treaty but they soon signed it. Hades got his wife back. And everything has been great ever since. So far nothing bad has happened." She explains. "Athena knows more. But I think it was Hades who brought you back."

"Along with my Father and Poseidon." Athena appears explaining. "Because of them you are here." She smiles sitting with them. Sage is shocked but if Athena and the world is safe then why should he argue. "But I doubt that Kardia is going to get used to this. I know he loved hurting specters. And Regulus and Ilias. I'm sure they still hate Rhadamanthys." Sage nods. Athena sighs and puts her head down.

"Are you feeling all right Milady?" Both ask worried.

She sits up. "Yeah been light headed lately." She says. Aria and Saga help her to her room and lay her down. She is out like a light.

 **[At the Leo house]**

Regulus runs around the house with something on his back. The Leo cloth. Aiolia chases him. Regulus is laughing running faster than her.

"Give Leo back!" She shouts while Ilias watches from the sidelines holding back laughter. They were cute. They run and run.

"But Leo likes me more!" Regulus shouts back at her. Ilias sighs laughing. Aiolia tackles Regulus and tickles him. The box sides over to Ilias.

 _They're crazy I like you more._ Leo speaks to Ilias. Ilias shakes his head watching the two. They truly do have Leo energy. Ilias clears his throat making them look at him.

"I think that's enough." He told them and both sighed but listened to him. Regulus watches Aiolia go back to her punching bag. She throws more punches then they can count. Regulus watches carefully at her moments. Her last punch sends the bag flying. It leaks sand as it lays on the floor. Aiolia sighs loudly. She grabs another one and places it on the hook. It hangs where the old one hung. She punches again. Regulus stops her fist and looks at her with a soft warm smile. She sighs smiling at him.

"I'm fine just can't wait to settle an old score."

"With who?" Regulus asks while Ilias walks up.

"Rhadamanthys. But the damn peace treaty keeps me from kicking his sorry ass whenever I see him."

Regulus growls. "He still lives!?"

"Yeah he does. Ever since Zeus and the other gods signed the peace treaty things have been different. Very different. No wars no battle. A true era of peace now. But that doesn't mean everyone is getting used to it like you snap your fingers." She explains. Regulus is still in rage that Rhadamanthys lives. Ilias is too but worries for his son more than himself. Ilias takes Regulus to their room and Aiolia goes back to her punches.

 **[Scorpio!]**

Milo sits at her vanity. She brushes her hair with a robe around her body. Kardia lays on the bed watching her. He is naked and stares at Milo. They talked for a while drinking red wine. Both had a lot in common. After she told her story to him he made the first move that started their "activity". Milo played music the whole time like she knew that was going to happen.

"So, tell me why the music?" He asks confused.

She turns smiling. "Well, did you want the others to hear us?" She asks with a smile. He chuckles at her. She places the brush down and unties the robe sliding back into the bed. He smirks and gets her on her back. "Another round?" She asks aroused. He smirks and kisses her passionately. He breaks through her lips exploring her mouth like earlier. She gasps and moans. Another round it was for them.

 **[Aquarius.]**

The house of Aquarius was dead silent. The three Aquarius saints preferred it that way. Each one sat in different spots reading the book they chose. Before that they had a nice chat and a cup of tea. Camus sat in her room reading her book _Six of Crows_. Shun had gotten her the book weeks ago. She couldn't put it down it was so interesting. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asks not looking up.

"Krest. Can I come in?" He asks her.

"Sure." He enters.

He looks at her. "You see troubled." She doesn't answer. She zoned out.

"S-Sorry what? I zone out when I read." She says bookmarking the book. She places it off to the side rubbing her eyes. He smiles at her. She yawns.

"You should rest." He helps her lay down and covers her.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course." He smiles at her.

She smiles sleepy. "Thank you…Krest." She falls asleep. He sits by her and closes his eyes.

 **[Pisces.]**

After a long rest, Aphrodite was talking with Albafica and Lugonis. Bones has laid his head on Aphrodite's lap while Kodo has laid her head on Lugonis' lap. Both are sleeping on the laps they lay on. Bones and Kodo had been busy shutting up Death-Mask and Manigoldo earlier while Aphrodite was sleeping.

"I can't believe that." Lugonis says laughing.

Aphrodite laughs. "It true! We dared her to date that frog bastard after the peace treaty." Albafica laughs too. "You should've seen her face. Death-Mask wasn't happy. But a dare's a dare." The laugh. "So, what embracing stories of Cancer do you two have?"

Albafica answers that. "There was this one time we dared Manigoldo to wear a dress because half of us where drunk because Athena technically gave us the night off. The next day we saw him in the dress, Kodo was rolling on the floor she was laughing very hard. He had all the makeup and pins too."

"Gods why!?" The other two shout laughing. The three soon stop laughing. They all head to bed. Kodo and Bones are felt on the couch.

 **[The next day]**

Aphrodite and Bones woke early to give their new friends a great breakfast. The two past fishes and Kodo woke when the smell was getting to hard to resist. They entered the dining room seeing the food on the table. They had no idea on how bad they were starving. Bones got plain dog food. Lucky him. Kodo got plain cat food. Lucky her. They were eating hand having great time. But then a gunshot is heard. Bones and Aphrodite take off. All the girls and Bones run to the village seeing a body lie there before the entrance of Sanctuary. Bones sniffs her and rolls the body over. There's a bullet hole in her head. Kodo and boys are wide eyed in fear and shock. What happened? They see the gun in her hand.

"What happened?" Kodo demanded.

Bones and girls stood there in terror, shock, regret, sadness. It was clear they knew this dead girl. "Her name was Shun." Bone spoke broken. "She was the Andromeda saint. Serval weeks ago she had an argument with her brother Ikki the Phoenix saint. Shun was never the same again. She got deep in taking drugs to ease the pain. We tried to get her out of it but she pushed us away. But we don't give up. But we couldn't save her." Bone was crying. Shaka took her cape placing it over Shun. She began to pry over the body.

Aiolia takes the picture out of her hand. "This is him." They look at the young man with his arm around Shun. He smiles down at his sister. Aiolia cries in Aiolos' arms. Aphrodite breaks down and Albafica holds her. Milo cries in Kardia's arms. Death-Mask is held by Manigoldo. Kodo looks the covered body. The poor little girl. Kodo nuzzles Bones. He nuzzles back.

"What happen!?" Athena and the popes demand.

"Shun went over the edge…" Shura explains blankly El Cid looks at her and places a hand on her shoulder. Athena and Aria both swell up. Sisyphus whispers everything in Sage's ear. He is wide eyed and looks over at Aria who holds her child to her. He walks over and places comforting hands on their shoulders. Mu looks at him and hugs him. He hugs back being too kind.

"Why mama, why her?" She asks. Aria comforts her.

Alde growls and pulls her fists. "He _will_ pay!" She growls. Kodo looks at them and gets the nod from Athena. Her and Bones breathe fire burning the body of Shun. The boys take the girls home.

 **[Gemini]**

Kannon lays on her bed in her room looking at a photograph of her, Shun, Bones, and the other girls. She listens to Ed Sheeran 'Photograph'. It felt ironic in some way. The song was about a photograph and she was looking at one. She places the frame to her heart. She lays there with the song on loud. Deuteros knocks and enters the room. He sees her laying there she is crying. He walks over to her and sits on the bed. He places his hand on hers. She looks at him smiling.

"Is dinner ready?"

He shakes his head. "No, sorry. I wanted to check up on you." She sits up and shows him the photograph.

"She took us it this place called Disney Land. It has the title of the "Happiest Place on Earth". She paid for all of us." Tears fall. "She got us whatever we wanted. We said that we could pay for what we wanted but she did it anyway. She said all the money she had she saved up since she was a little girl." Kannon says as Deuteros pulls her into a warm comforting hug. "She…She did everything to help us. She did so much to help us. I miss her. She was the kindest woman in the world. And we _will_ never to get to return her kindness." Kannon sobs. Deuteros rubs her back.

"Shh…" He calms her down. "It's okay, Ikki will pay."

"Thank you Deuteros." He smiles holding her.

 **[Sagittarius]**

Aiolos sat outside on the steps looking at the sky. She cries and cries with her head in her knees. Sisyphus sat beside her. He comforted her silently. Why did fate do this to them? At first she was so happy to meet him. She laughed when she kicked his ass in archery. Their little secret that happened. He hands her a photograph.

"You can kick my ass later but I found this and I thought it help."

She smiles. "Thanks." She lays on his shoulder. "Shun had to be one of the kindest women in the world. She was angle. We all felt lucky to have her. She always stepped up to solve our problems." Aiolos cries and hears the song from Gemini.

"What a lovely song." Sisyphus comments listening.

"It's called 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran. Shun got us each a CD to play whenever we wanted." She begins to sing along with it. "So can me inside pocket of ripped jeans…" She sings along. Sisyphus can hear the other girls and Bones sing along. "Wait for me to come home…Wait for me to come…" She repeats singing along. "Only words bleed…Keep it deep within your soul." Sisyphus kisses her on the forehead. She blushes as does he. "Thank you." She kisses him on the lips. She gets up and walks into her room. He touches his lips and gets up. This day was good until Shun unknowingly chose to end her life. She must have suffered so much. Sisyphus could only imitation what the girls went through to get Shun out of the hell she was thrown into.

 _"_ _Sisyphus,"_ He turns seeing the spirit of Shun. _"I'm counting on you to make her smile. If you break her heart, I'll be hunting you until your dying days. So, don't tempt me!"_ She smiles at him. She fades off. Sisyphus smiles to himself. Shun was watching over them.

 **[Virgo!]**

Shaka stood by the window looking at the sky. Shun was gone. Her and Shun got along like sisters. She was there for Shaka many times. The only person that ever saw Shaka cry was her. Shaka wipes the tears looking at the same picture that Kannon has. All the girls had a copy of this picture. Suddenly Asmita wraps his arms around her waist. She blushes.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am." He explains holding her.

"Thank you 'Man closet to god'." She mocks.

He laughs. "I guess I deserved that." He laughs again. She smiles. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"Just stay with me." Is her request. He nods and holds her to him. Shun's death changed him. Shaka realized that. He was kinder then he was yesterday.

 **[Capricorn!]**

Shura sits at the table looking at the picture. She remembers the day clearly. All the smiles they shown. Shura wipes the tears not wanting them to stain the picture. A cup of tea is placed before her. She jumps and looks up at El Cid. She mouths "Thank you". He nods at her. She takes a sip looking back at the photo. Shun was really, gone. El Cid sat with her.

"Shura…" He breaths it gets her to look at him. He wipes her tears. "Please stop crying. I may not have known Shun, but I know she wouldn't want you to cry." He says comforting her.

"I thank you for trying." She says. He smiles at her. "I'm going to kill Ikki for this. I don't care about what Athena says. He killed her. He couldn't let her live her life. He controlled her. He crushed her dreams and everything she wanted to do. His voice was the only voice she heard that told her she couldn't. He pushed her around to up himself up. We saw that. Bones and Aiolos talked to him about it. Ikki said it was none of our damn business. It was our business because she was so unhappy. We never saw this smile again." She points to the one in the photo. "She found out she could run after a while. But it wasn't far enough. She came here and he took her back. She was in Virgo and somehow he snuck past Mu, Alde, Saga and Kannon, Death-Mask, Aiolia, and Shaka in the dead of night and just took her. That night trigged something in her mind. She went to drugs. Ikki didn't give a shit about her so she took the drugs." Shura explains. El Cid holds her. He comforts her. She lays there in his arms.

 **[Taurus]**

Alde cooks while looking at the photo in the frame above the stove. Shun. She looks at the smallest girl in the photo making a peace sign smiling. Alde smiles remembering that time Shun would only smile and laugh. Alde goes back to the soup. Aldebaran comes in and takes her spot.

"Sit down and rest." He says to her. She shakes her head. Alde turns off the stove. He takes the soup and pours her some. "What's this called?"

"Black Bean soup. It was Shun's favorite." She speaks. She starts eating alongside him. Aldebaran looks like he is enjoying it. She smiles at him and eats the soup thinking of Shun. Her smiles fill her head. She smiles with tears in her eyes.

 **[Libra]**

Tora walks around her garden not doing anything just walking. She walks in circles trying to wrap her head around her loss. Dohko watches by the door. This is the fourteenth time she walked in a circle. Dohko sighs and walks over to her. He stops her.

"Oh, Dohko," She blushes. He stands close to her. He holds her hands.

"Tora, please I'm sure Shun would be upset that you're like this." He explains.

She looks away from him. "What do you know!?" She shouts at him. She backs off. "Shun was in pain! We couldn't save her!" Tora shouts breaking down. "We knew, we tried so damn hard but Ikki his voice his actions turned her! Her innocence lost forever… She was purer then anyone we had met. She was so young! She was only thirteen!" Dohko hugs her.

"Do you remember the times before all of this?" She nods on his chest crying. "Hold on to those for Shun. I hate seeing a wonderful tigress like yourself cry." He wipes her tears. She feels safe in his arms. He takes her to her room and puts her to bed. He lays with her. Using his hand to brush her hair soothes her greatly. She looks at him smiling. Before falling asleep. Dohko looks at her for a moment. He could feel the suffering in her heart. Shun was very important to them. He kisses her forehead.

"Sleep well." He holds her close to him. This era was going to be an interesting one. He wonders if Tenma's incarnation is here in this era. Probably. But where was he? Does he have a girlfriend? If so Dohko was going to enjoy embarrassing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two**

 **[Months later]**

Bones and the girls had gotten over Shun's death. But they all wanted to kill Ikki still. Kodo and the boys couldn't blame them. They had every reason to want him to suffer. But over those weeks the boys and girls had developed relationships with each other. Krest and Camus where a couple, so was Tora and Dohko, Milo and Kardia of course, Aiolos and Sisyphus but everyone saw that one coming, the shocking one was Death-Mask and Manigoldo because he started calling her Angelia. It shocked all of them but they were happy for them. Aiolia treats Ilias like her farther and Regulus like her younger brother. It was the same thing for Aphrodite with Lugonis and Albafica. Shura and El Cid were kind of a couple but they weren't sure yet. Bones and Kodo often "help" at times. Sage and Aria where dating but not a couple yet. Mu and Shion where. Poor Aria she doesn't like the fact her girl is growing up now. Alde and Aldebaran where dating now. The twins Saga and Kannon where dating Aspros and Deuteros. Saga and Aspros had been going into Athens seeing movies. Mainly scary ones so Saga would have to hold onto Aspros. Kannon and Deuteros both visit Kannon Island. Deuteros liked how his girl had the name of his old home. As for Kodo and Bones. They went on exploitation spires like Athena thought they would. Which scared the living crap everyone because they were taking cars and anything they could get their paws on to blow up. Aiolos and Sisyphus had to scold both but to little avail. Both where crazy and said watching things go sky high is funny and enjoyable. Right now, everyone was just relaxing and enjoying life. Bones and Kodo where walking around speaking of fund memories. The two begin to wonder what everyone else is doing.

 **[Sagittarius]**

Inside the living quarters of the Sagittarius house satin music was playing. Inside Aiolos' room Sisyphus was pleasing his lover to the best of his ability. Aiolos was in heaven. Sisyphus was gentle, sweet, tender, and kind. Aiolos' fingers tangle in his hair she breathes heavily. The pleasure was over whelming. She sweats, moans, groans, gasps, and mews. Sisyphus hears them making him go longer. But soon they rollover and fall off the bed. Aiolos is on top of Sisyphus. Both panting sweating and kiss madly. Sisyphus gets back on top of her. They part.

"Wow," She is breathless. He buries his face in the crook of her neck. He purrs making her giggle. She makes a halted gasp when she feels his tongue along her neck.

"I love you Aiolos." He kisses her lips lightly.

She kisses him again. "I love you too Sisyphus." Both fall into a deep sleep on the floor.

 **[Leo]**

Aiolia and Regulus were playing a video game while Ilias was in the kitchen making lunch. Regulus was always losing to Aiolia. He was determined to win one round. Ilias enters their little game room watching.

"Did you two ever go to bed?" He asks seeing soda and chips around them.

Both look at him with guilty smiles. "Nope." He shakes his head and pauses their game. "Father!" Both shout.

"Lunch is ready. And after lunch you both are getting some sleep." Both groan and listen to him. They walk to the dining room and eat with him. They talk about the lion friends they made over the years. They talk about Kodo and Bones.

"Gods; those two could kill us all if they wanted." Aiolia says.

"True." The boys speak. An exploitation goes off.

"Sounds like they've started." Regulus says laughing. After about an hour Ilias gets the two to bed. Both are out like lights. Ilias smiles at them. He was truly lucky. He realizes watching them.

 **[Gemini]**

Kannon and Deuteros where on the couch watching a show. The dark tan Gemini got bored with the show and turns to his girl. He pulls her chin up and he claims her lips. She kisses back. Deuteros was good kisser. Kannon teases him when he wanted to deepen the kiss. But the man who once held the title "Demon of Kannon Island" got what he wanted. He pushes her on her back. She wraps her arms around his neck. They made out on the couch for a while. Soon Deuteros start sliding down her sleeves. She pulls them back up. He growls in the kiss. His hands slide down her body. He squeezes her thighs. She yelps in the kiss. They part for air.

"Deuteros," She breathes. "you know I'm ready for that step yet."

He growls. "Why? I love you. I don't mind your flat chest. It isn't that flat." He kisses her chest. "Please, because soon I might not be able to control myself much longer." He admits. She thinks about it for a moment.

"Fine." She sighs. "But not here." She gets up and leads him into her room. He smirks locking the door. He pushes her lightly on the bed. He rests on top of her. He begins to undress her. She closes her eyes and looks away in shame.

"Hey, please don't look away." He kisses her. "You're gorgeous." He kisses her again.

She looks at him. He stares back at her. "Really?"

"Of course." He begins and reassumes their "activity". Her hands slide to his pants. She pulls it down and marvels at his body. "Ready?" She nods and the pain/pleasure begins.

 **[With Bones and Kodo]**

"Let's blow up these!" Kodo carries two cars over her back. Bones agrees. They get the C4 and in the bottom running for it. They imitate the cool explosions that the heroes from the movie always have to run from. The two crazy animals smile laughing hard. Knowing little at the Libra couple is watching them. Both watch with smiles and they shake their heads at the two. The Aires couple comes walking up watching Bones and Kodo laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"What next?" Bones asks excited.

Kodo thinks for a moment. What to blow up? Hm…Light bulb! "I know!" The two run off getting whatever Kodo had in mind to blow up. Mu sighs loudly along with Tora. Shion and Dohko laugh. The boys take their girls to Athens for the rest of the day. Bad idea. The girls made them carry everything they bought. They see Bones and Kodo on the outskirts of Sanctuary playing a song. 'Danza Kuduro'. Everyone is there actually. It's like an outdoor party. Bones and Kodo are kind of dancing to the beat. The girls walk with each other but then Ikki appears out of nowhere. Bones growls and the music stops.

"Oh, shit…" Kodo and the boys curse. They cover them mouths laughing.

"Oops." Kodo laughs. Bones and the girls still don't laugh. Bones charges and attacks. Kodo gets in between them. "Bones!" She hollers making it harder for Bones to attack. "Ikki you need to leave." She orders him.

"Why are they like this?"

She has a stern tone in her voice. "Shun is dead you bastrad." She gives her famous death stare. Ikki is in shock. Kodo and boys finally get the girls and Bones away from him and back home. Ikki stands there. His sister dead? No! She wasn't. They were lying for her. He knew it. He walks after them.

 **[Aquarius]**

Camus, Krest, and Degel sat around the library. Krest holds Camus to his chest reading a book. Camus looks out the window. She stares out into the window. Krest looks at her worried. She lost her cool just so she could kill Ikki for all the pain he put Shun through. He kisses the top of her head. She lays on his chest closing her eyes. He holds her to him tenderly. Degel smiles and looks out the window.

"I wonder what brought him here." Degel said already knowing the answer but hoped it was a different answer.

Krest gives a short laugh. "I think you know why." He holds Camus tighter. Degel nods. He feels the fire bird's cosmo. He sighs and gets up. Krest watches him. Camus wakes to his cosmo. His holds her tightly making harder for her to leave. "You okay?" He asks kissing her lips. She presses more wanting to be lost in his love. He complies to her request. She turns her body facing him making it easier to kiss him. Moans escape her mouth. He also moans. He can't help but give into this feeling of love. He pushes her onto her back. They part.

"My room." She says breathless. He agrees picking her up. He takes her into her room walking passed Degel who is talking to Ikki. He locks the door sets her down on the bed. He hovers over her. She pulls him down for a kiss. Her hands slide under his jacket. She gets it off him. He wears a dress shirt. Their lips stay mashed together. She opens her mouth letting him in. He explores having her in his captivity. She moans loudly wanting more. Krest senses the need for air approaching. But he could part she grabs his head keeping him there. His hands find something that isn't a part of her body. A remote. Camus grabs it parting.

"Music I suppose?" He asks her.

She giggles kissing him again. "Do you want Degel to hear?" She asks between kisses. He chuckles.

"No. But I suggest you play something classical." He requests. She smiles and plays a classical song that is more like a symphony.

"Ready my angel?" She nods. He begins their "activity". He goes rough. With every thrust she groans. The words 'more' and 'harder' repeats in her voice many times. He groans himself take short pauses.

 **[Outside of Camus' room]**

Degel and Ikki are still talking. Bones and Kodo come up hearing the symphony play. Both have red faces. But Kodo smiles and sneaks close to the door. She places her ear to it and Bones follows her. Both listen making sure their thoughts are right.

They heard something they didn't want to hear.

"Got a gun?" Kodo asks Bones.

He shakes his head. "Sadly no." Both laugh making them noticeable. Ikki looks at them. They would tell the truth. Ikki knew the others were lying that Shun was dead. "Hey want to go blow up something?"

"Gods yes!" The two take off. Ikki sighs and hears the music. Walking away. Degel rises an eyebrow wondering. He soon hears the music and sighs. He walks into the library not listening to it.

 **[Hours later in Pisces]**

Aphrodite reads one of her magazines. Albafica is sitting reading another book. Lugonis is in the kitchen baking. Kodo and Bones enter covered in explosive dust. The fishes look at them and blink before shaking their heads. The two were staying at Leo now. But they came to visit. Kodo and Bones head into the kitchen. Lugonis and them start talking about something.

"What!? Really?" He asks Kodo and Bones after they explained their little story. "Krest is really doing _that_?!" He asks at the stove mixing a bowl.

Bones nods. "Yep. We told Ilias and now we have told you. When we walked back up through the house we could still hear them."

"We deiced to ask for your opinion!" Kodo speaks evilly.

Lugonis sighs. "He deftly has changed since we last meet. Camus has brought out a warmer side of him. And you two really, are little shits. Know that?"

"We're cute so we can get away with it!" Both course. Lugonis shakes his head. The two take off laughing. Albafica and Aphrodite exchange looks. Do they even want to know? Both sigh and go back to their books.

 **[Leo]**

Aiolia and Regulus training with each other while Ilias watches them. Both are evenly matched and train harder than normal. He watches them smiling. Kodo and Bones suddenly tackle them. He holds back a laugh. Kodo tickles Regulus and Bones tickles Aiolia.

"S-Stop!" Both shout at them.

"Make me!" They answer back. The two young Leos laugh and laugh trying to catch their breath. Ilias walks over smiling at them. "Make me!" They shouted again. Both Leos couldn't breathe or talk they were laughing so hard. The two finally stop and Aiolia and Regulus catch their breath for a moment. And the stupid fire bird comes over. Aiolia tackles him. Kodo stops Bones from joining. Regulus and Ilias get Aiolia off him.

"Murderer!" She shouts. She tries to break their hold. "Murderer!" She shouts again. Regulus and Ilias get her to her room. Bones and Kodo are still growling at each other. Bone barks at Ikki like he is a monster. Kodo roars getting Bones to run after Aiolia and the others.

Kodo looks at back him. "You need to leave. You're making everything worse." She explains to him.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Shun is dead and that is the truth. She put a bullet in her head." Kodo walks off like a badass from him. She walks to Aires seeing Mu and Shion fix cloths. Mu seems calm smiling at Shion as he goes on about something. She was dazed. Kodo laughed to herself walking past them. She walks through the houses not stopping at Leo. She walks to Sagittarius seeing is Aiolos was okay. When she gets there Sisyphus and Aiolos and cuddling in their sleep with a red blanket around them. Kodo snickers. She takes a camera turning off the flash and takes a picture. She places the camera by them so when they wake they know what they looked like. She walks off seeing Krest and Camus walk holding hands. Both have smiles on their lips. Kodo sighs shaking her head before walking pass them.

"Krest. Camus." She greets walking by.

"Kodo." They greet back at her. Both are very happy. Kodo looks around seeing Capricorn. She walks in seeing inside the two Capricorns kissing. Kodo smiles brightly before taking off. She walks up to Pisces seeing Aphrodite and Albafica laughing over something.

"What you doing?" Kodo asks scaring them. She giggles at them. She hadn't seen Tora or Dohko. "You two wouldn't have seen two Libras would ya?" She asks them.

"No I haven't seen them in a while." Albafica says wondering where the two went.

 **[With the Libras]**

Tora was walking through Athens with Dohko looking for her. She needed to get away from Ikki. She couldn't be strong in front of him. She felt like disgrace to the Gold Saints. Walking into down town everyone was looking at her. She was famous for her bikini photo shots in China. A lot of girls wanted to be like her. Tora easily escaped the paparazzi. She climbs up one of the buildings looking at the sky. She sat there when something covered her eyes. She jumped and was going to strike when the unknown person pulls her into a kiss. He parts.

"Dohko…" She growls at him. He chuckles. He kisses her again and holds her.

He sniffs her hair. "Why didn't you tell me you're a part-time swimsuit model?" He asks her and she blushes deeply.

"W-W-Well…I-I…" Again, he catches her off guard with a kiss. She kisses back. He parts holding her face with one hand.

"Come on, let's get back." He carries her home. He gets her to her room and lays with her. They exchange kisses for most of the time. They lay there soon feeling Ikki at the door. He knocks. Tora sighs and rises her cosmo to get him to leave. He does. She is cuddled up tight next to Dohko. He chuckles. Holding her close he kisses her forehead. He watches her sleep before he gets up and out of bed. He walks out seeing Kodo and Bones covered in black dust.

"Really?" He asks them they smile and just to mess with him they roll on the floor. "Hey!" He shouts and soon chases after them. "Get back here you little shits!" They laugh at him running past the others.

"Hi Sisyphus!"

"Hi Aiolos!" The two run past the Sagittarius couple. Both wave not speaking for they are confused seeing Dohko chase them. Aiolos starts laughing at them. Sisyphus shakes his head at them before holding Aiolos to him. She blushes and places her head on his chest. He kisses her lovingly. She hears snickering.

"We can hear you know?" Kodo and Bones come out with a camera.

"Sorry if we didn't want to miss a good lovey moment. And also, Dohko still thinks he is chasing us."

"Anyway, want to do something?" Kodo asked them.

"Aiolos and I where going to see a movie. See you to later." They left.

"Ok! Have fun but not too much!" The animals get them blushing. Kodo smiled and looked at the sky.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy before. You?"

"I don't recall. But I can tell that Athena, the girls, and the boys are the happiest they have ever been. But this might take a horrible turn soon."

"Agreed. We must prepare then." The two made their way to a cave and began their little operations to prepare.

 **[Capricorn]**

Shura stood on her balcony watching the wind bellow the clouds. She was traced by the peacefulness of the sky. She could feel it though. Something was coming. Something horrible. But what was it?

Sorry for such a short part but I'll make Part 3 a little longer okay? Any thanks for reading!


End file.
